


【LM/SS】The man who can't be moved.

by cachan



Series: The man who can't be moved. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: The Script - The man who can't be moved的發想。某位男子曾在街角遇到一位女人，這是他們第一次也是唯一一次接觸。而兩人分別之後這個男人就對女人念念不忘，於是他做了個很瘋狂的行動：他決定露宿在這個街角，期待這位女子也會像他一樣，因為想起來而回到這裡來。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: The man who can't be moved. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585375
Kudos: 1





	【LM/SS】The man who can't be moved.

「咳咳，」Lucius假模假樣的咳了兩聲清清嗓子，「請問是Davis家的公子嗎？您好，我想您曉得我是誰。是的，請向您的父親傳達我的問候。是這樣的，能麻煩你將這個位子讓給我嗎？對，就是這樣位子。我一定要這個位子。這是當年我與Severus－－沒錯，就是你們的魔藥學教授Snape－－第一次見面的地方，他在入學典禮時就坐在我的身邊，那時候我只覺得他看上去十分寒磣，但之後他堅靭的個性就一直深深吸引著我。所以這個位子對我而言十分重要，如果當他也懷念起當天的時光，他一定也會回到這裡，所以我必須在這裡等他，不論多久。

不過－－你們餐廳的椅子看上去很難坐，我得換一張。既然選擇長期抗戰，就要做好完美的準備，我想一張好坐的扶手椅是必要的。你看這張椅子，天然柚木純手工雕刻，光亮的漆搭配墨綠色天鵝絨，它所反射的光澤非一般傢俱可比擬。當然，我還需要一張茶几，以免我隨時想要來點茶與點心。什麼？鹿角王座？那是另外一個角色！你們總把我跟他弄混，真是夠了！沒有鹿角王座！－－我說到哪了？哦對，茶几，我想我還得準備一些生活用品以備不時之需。幾本讓我看上去比較有學識的書、一些紙筆，還有美髮藥水－－我總不懂為什麼你們都說我需要這個東西，難道你們看不出來我天生麗質嗎？－－但我還是放在這了，以免違背你們的期望。我還缺什麼嗎？

一個寫著他的名字的厚紙板？梅林保佑，這是我聽過最沒有品味的話了Davis先生，我真心的希望你父親不知道這件事。不過這個做法似乎可行。我們可以換個方式，你看，一個精美的銀製立台很好的解決了這個問題，我只需要在羊皮紙上寫上他的名字並標明我的思念……完成了。現在，你們覺得他會來嗎？或者，你們能否在上魔藥學課時不經意的提起有位教養良好家室優異風度翩翩並且長年以來一直思慕著他的紳士在大廳這裡等他垂愛？句子太長？你覺得一個金加隆可以改善嗎Davis先生？很好，那麼我就等你的好消息了。」

Severus Snape教授鑑於某些原因決定未來一週都在地窖裡用餐。

【END】


End file.
